Gotham Knights
by Innocent Fox
Summary: After the event at Arkham Asylum, many of the criminals escaped back to Gotham. The Riddler escapes prison once more and forges an uneasy alliance with Killer Croc and Black Mask, seeking the Dark Knight's downfall.
1. Gregorian

**Gotham Knights**

**Gregorian**

"Can you not hear the sleigh bells ringing my dear? Can you not smell the cold white snow descending already?"

Staring at the overweight man pinning down the young prostitute, the cloaked figure leapt from the roof of a nearby bank. It was nearly six in the morning, the sun had risen over a Christmas Eve Gotham.

"Listen to me girl..." the overweight man continued, "I will give you a gift...the gift of knowing you died on Christmas Eve, on the 24th of December of this year."

The man laughed a soft and slightly effeminate laugh, as if he was surprised by what he was doing. On top of the young woman, he quietly wrapped his right hand around her throat whilst covering her mouth with his left. Her muffled screams and choking could not have been heard by anybody but Julian Day, the Calendar Man.

"Shh...shh my dear. It will all be over soon..." his voice trailed off and became mist in the winter air. He could feel the adrenaline pumping in his veins, his meticulously kept hands still choking and gagging the woman.

"What's the date today?" A voice behind him asked, as Julian Day turned and began to reply, a swift thump to his jaw knocked him off of the young woman and further into the alley he had taken her down. Julian landed face down in the snow, secretly drawing a small knife emblazoned with the image of a reindeer from his breast pocket. He feigned his injuries for a few seconds longer before turning to swipe at his aggressor. His attacker dodged, expecting it, predicting the blades movement. That was when Julian realised who punched him, it was Robin.

Disarming Calendar Man, Robin threw the knife down the snow covered alley out of Julian's reach. It didn't stop him, sluggish punches were thrown at the Boy Wonder, easily evaded. Taking his arm behind him, Robin pulled his baton from under his cape, the satisfying click of it extending into a stick gave Robin his own rush.

Julian was furious yet his expression was of frustration. He hated what Robin had just done, he had taken his moment away, his Christmas Eve kill. Punching with more force, Calendar Man aimed for Robin's kidneys and stomach hoping to debilitate him and make this day particularly special.

Seizing his chance, Robin performed the splits, shoving the end of the baton into the Calendar Man's groin, the wincing sound coming from the overweight man was painful as he held on to his testicles to console himself.

Standing, Robin span around and smashed the stick behind Julian Day's head, knocking him to the filth laden ground. Brushing himself off, Robin turned to the young woman, helping her up, only to have her run at the Calendar Man and boot him in his body and face.

"You bastard, you heartless bastard!" She yelled at Julian, Robin ran to her and dragged her from him, despite what the Batman may have taught him, Robin was only a few seconds from seeing this woman die. He had to be faster.

Calling for a police escort, he told the prostitute to sit on a nearby bench in the street, the Calendar Man was watched by Robin. As the sirens were heard, Robin got out of sight, an ambulance arrived and treated the young woman whilst two police men handcuffed the eccentric villain and placed him into their car.

_9.00 am_

Arriving at Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne stepped into his office and sat in his leather chair, awaiting Lucius Fox. He tapped on his desk, his bruises from Arkham Asylum a few nights prior prominent on his brow. Watching the door, Lucius stepped through, not uttering a word and motioning his finger towards his own office. Bruce stood up and followed.

"Mr Wayne, your suit is fixed and I have added a few extras." Fox said.

"Like?" Wayne asked.

"I have altered your 'Detective Vision' if you will, enhancing the range and accuracy along with adding a more streamlined connection to the bat-computer."

"Anything more?"

Pacing, Fox continued, "Your cape was badly damaged, I have made the material more durable along with it being able to stay gliding in the air an extra second."

"But doesn't that depend on the distance and speed I'm gliding from?"

"Not as much as you'd think, if you jump off the same building with both capes, you'll find that your old cape will not catch as much air and you will land faster."

Bruce put his hand to his mouth, covering it in intrigue, "I'll try it out tonight."

_Wayne Manor: 6:00 pm_

Tim Drake sat in the lounge, the roaring fire warming his goose-bumped skin. Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne's loyal butler stepped through with a pot of tea, offering it to Drake.

"I'd rather not Alfred."

Alfred arched an eyebrow, "Have you not had a productive day Master Timothy?"

Tim sighed, "I have, it's just...exhausting, on my own I mean."

"Master Bruce will be back soon, he will be resuming his regular duties soon." Alfred poured the tea regardless.

"I can't rely on him for everything though...he is beginning to get old and he won't be able to jump from building to building."

"Ahem. He may be nearing middle age but you forget that he is in peak physical condition and apparently in peak mental condition, despite what people believe."

"What happened to the other Robin's though? I mean, when they wanted to give Bruce some more independence."

Alfred sat down himself, "Well, you have Nightwing, whom I am not really supposed to speak of. Obviously you know about the second Robin. He didn't get the chance I'm afraid."

"I know, I know. But why can't we talk about him?"

Alfred furrowed his brow, "He didn't leave on the best of terms. That is all you need to know."

Bruce Wayne stepped into the lounge, startling the two. He sat on the priceless sofa, opposite Tim's seat, gazing into the fire.

Sitting up straight, he asked, "Did you capture any criminals?"

Tim replied, "Calendar Man was about to kill a hooker. I stopped him."

"Where are they taking the criminals now? Did the police tell you?"

"No, I didn't stick around long after."

Bruce quickly became annoyed, "You should have investigated. I haven't been able to do it."

"Sorry...I was exhausted."

"Hmm. Alfred, has Barbara located any other escapees?"

Alfred shook his head, "No sir. It seems Arkham became much more dangerous after you stopped the Joker, ironically. It has been demolished now. Calendar Man is the only notable criminal stopped from the facility so far."

Bruce stood up, "I'll make sure to get the rest. They'll rebuild Arkham and then we can rest a little easier."

_Gotham Precinct: 9:00 pm_

"He's in here Mr Strange."

The bearded man waited for the police officer to open the interrogation room, "It's Doctor Strange actually."

The officer felt condescended but let the psychiatrist through silently.

Strange sat on the metal chair, adjusting his round, silver rimmed, bottle lensed glasses and quietly studying the man sat across from him. Strange set the recorder down on the table and switched it on.

"I am Doctor Stranger and I would like to ask you a few questions. First of all, what is your name?"

The man across from him looked up with innocent black eyes, "I am the Calendar Man."

"Your real name please, we haven't got all night." Strange's deep, booming voice shocked Calendar Man at first but he replied.

"Julian Gregory Day, born on the 29th February, forty one years prior to today. Not exactly of course, but I will keep the dates simple for you."

"Tell me, Julian, is your supposed real name an alias also?"

"I changed my name on April 1st, eighteen years ago. Only my first name, mind."

Strange leaned in, "Can you tell me your birth name?"

"I don't remember."

Strange wrote in a notepad and moved on, "Why are the dates so important to you Julian?"

"They are special."

"How are they special?"

"The dates break free."

Strange listened.

"Christmas Eve, today of all days, it is a time of nervousness and excitement and that gets me joyful."

"Why do these dates break free?"

Calendar Man started to fidget, "They break free of societal 'norms' of course."

"...and that allows you to...?"

"Do what I like. Take today, I would happily reach across that table and do terrible things to you on this day."

"Why?"

"Because then you would know the joy of Christmas Eve, how special would you feel knowing in your dying thoughts that you died on such a unique day in our calendar?"

Strange noticed how Day's voice was cracking with each sentence.

Strange lowered his glasses, "What do you do once you each of these unique days closes? Do you re-evaluate? Do you relive it?"

"As the day closes, I do something private..."

"Private?"

Beads of sweat dripped from Julian's bulbous head, "Yes."

"I assure you, nobody can hear you barring myself and this confidential patient tape." The doctor smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent."

"If I had successfully strangled that young lady, I would have taken her back to my apartment, dressed her in tinsel and decorations and made her watch me..."

Strange knew how Julian changed on holidays, from mild mannered and polite, to psychotic and polite.

"What would you have made her corpse watch Julian?"

Julian's head moved from side to side, in an attempt to dismay any imaginary watching eyes.

"I would make her watch me climax on the last minute of the day."

Doctor Strange stood up and Julian recoiled.

"No need to worry Mr Day, I have all I need. Thank you for your co-operation."

Strange left the room and the young officer that let him through locked the door. Strange exited the station without a word and was given a car ride to the Gotham Rehabilitation Centre. Inside, the soon to be elected Mayor, Quincy Sharp, waited for the doctor to speak with him.

"Hugo, er, did you talk to him?"

"I did indeed Quincy."

The Arkham head looked nervous, "...and?"

"He is quite the deranged murderer, a sociopath that strikes exclusively on important dates. Obviously his case file from the Asylum has all of this information. This is exactly the type of criminal the Batman would seek to eliminate."


	2. Identity

**Identity**

Dusk set over Gotham City to Batman tackling a group of the Black Mask's thugs. One knife, five business suits, ten pairs of hands and feet and one Dark Knight. The attacker holding the knife struck first, Batman disarming and knocking him unconscious. Nervously, the other criminals glanced at one another, unsure who would take on the man in the cowl. The thing was, was Batman a mere man?

"Bring it on," Batman growled at one of the men.

He replied with a straight jab, it was easily blocked, Batman striking his palm directly into the thug's temple. Dazed, the criminal threw punches at his colleagues, the group back tracking up the corridor in Sionis Incorporated, a mid level skyscraper anonymous in the Gotham skyline. Naturally, Batman had worked his way up to the top floor. The now unconscious enemy fell on the cream linoleum, the 8 foot windows shining orange light through on his fallen body. The remaining three men kept backing up, eventually feeling the double doors behind their bodies. As they desperately tried to open them, Batman struck three fast blows to their heads.

"Sionis, you might as well come out and get this over with."

Batman scanned the luxury head office, the pine panel flooring, a fire place, a hand crafted desk curiously made out of smoked black wood. Twin marble pillars cast large shadows adjacent to the doors and the huge window to the rear of the desk showed Gotham at its best, the end of the old day.

_PING-PTING_

Shots ricocheted off the marble walling behind Batman, causing him to flinch.

"That was a warning, Batman," Black Mask said, his gravelly voice instantly familiar.

"I don't do warnings," Batman replied, throwing one batarang at each pillar.

Black Mask crouched to avoid one of the weapons and blindly fired from his position, punching holes in Batman's cape.

"Shit!" Sionis shouted, his frustration allowing Batman to move closer, light steps but crucial.

Reloading, Black Mask grinned under his façade, he had the Dark Knight now. Or so he thought. Stepping out into the fray, a padded glove smashed a tiny fraction of the forehead from Black Mask's 'face'. Putting his hands up, he blocked Batman's next punch, striking at his kidneys, in turn being blocked himself. Getting his left leg around, he swept Batman from the floor, pummelling him as he lay, forearms up. Sionis was determined, if he killed Batman, he would rule Gotham.

"Si-on-is..." came Batman's voice, never deterred, just concentrating on not getting hit.

Black Mask refused to answer, he wasn't stupid, he wasn't going to fall into the trap of letting his own guard down, part punching, part taunting. He knew it would lead to his arrest.

Light slowly faded, shadows becoming long and distorted, Black Mask finally got through and delivered a hard blow to Batman's stomach. The sound of knocking the wind out of his foe was glorious, it was euphoric. Drawing his pistols, Roman Sionis aimed dead eyed at his enemy, the insane man in a bat-themed cowl. He could do this, he himself wasn't crazy, his own visage was an accident. He could do this. He knew he could.

_BANG_

He shot Batman in the heart, a tiny yelp coming from Sionis' motionless face.

"I-I...killed him..."

Black Mask lowered his weapons, idly standing, surreal emotions crossing his body and mind.

"Not quite." Black Mask heard, raising his pistols in preperation.

Batman lifted his right arm, his batclaw shooting and grabbing Black Mask's braces, slamming him to the immaculate flooring. The thud seemed to knock Sionis unconscious. Standing, Batman heaved Black Mask over his shoulder, the sound of an elevator nearly arriving in his ears. The Dark Knight walked to the large window, the elevator having arrived with five of Sionis' bodyguards carrying automatic rifles.

"Let him go Batman!" One of them called.

"We won't hesitate to kill you!" Shouted another.

His left arm free, the vigilante reached to his utility belt, grabbing a small ball bearing before throwing it down, a cloud of smoke appearing and muzzle flashes coupled with the shattering of the glass leading to Batman's escape and Black Mask's arrest.

_Gotham Rehabilitation: One hour later_

"Good evening Edward, how are this evening?" The almost seductive voice of the psychiatrist said to the man through the panel in his cell, she entered soon after, accompanied by Aaron Cash.

"Fine, doctor. I don't know why you've brought along security Miss Blackburn, you're perfectly safe with me."

Cash walked briskly to The Riddler's bed, where he lay, "You shut your mouth Nash, if you know what's good for you." Cash handcuffed Edward Nash to the bed, the open room a lifestyle update to his usual Arkham prison cell.

"I love this place, it makes a real difference to my though patterns, I think I'm going to like it here." Riddler explained to the staff. "Plant pot in the corner, extra chair, an bathroom not in the place I sleep. Real nice touch."

"Don't get used to it Edward, Blackgate is re-opening in a couple of weeks." Blackburn said.

"Really Miss Blackburn? That's a real shame. That is, seeing as I'm at Arkham, not Blackgate. I'm insane, or did the other psychoanalysts not mention that to you?"

"It's being used as a temporary prison. Also I wouldn't worry about what I think Edward, I know of your insanity, I can assure you."

"Pfft, where's Doctor Strange? Isn't he going to talk to me instead of you? I'd much prefer a real genius to talk to, not a sycophantic meddler who believes they can cure me."

"I just want a chat."

"I'm bored of mindless chatter. How about a riddle?"

"Go on."

"What comes once in a minute, twice in a moment but never in a thousand years?"

Trudy Blackburn thought for about it then answered, "The letter M."

"Nice try but wrong."

"How is it wrong then Edward?"

"The answer, or answers should I say are...your boyfriend, Mr Cash over there and yourself, you cold, sexless bitch."

Cash once again headed over to Nash, "...smart mouthed piece of sh-!"

Miss Blackburn held up her hand and stopped Cash, "Leave him. He's just trying to get under our skin."

The officer stood down, never keeping his eyes away from the Riddler, who smirked at him triumphantly.

"Ahem...Edward. How did you feel when Batman had you arrested?"

The Riddler's smirk dropped into a scowl whilst Cash's did the opposite, "He cheated! He must have cheated! You call us crazy? At least we have goals! He thinks he's righteous but he's not! He steals to get his gadgets, how else could he have that technology? Robbery and deceit!"

"Calm down Edward."

"Look, I was, obviously, in quite a rush at Arkham, he knows that. He knows I can outsmart him."

"How did you feel when the police knocked down your apartment door?"

"Upset and then...happy."

"Happy?"

"Yes."

"Why? You were just denouncing him as a cheater."

"Because, my dear Miss Blackburn, I can refine and improve my riddles without any of his cheating."

_Two hours later_

Tim Drake scoured the roofs near the Iceberg Lounge, Penguin had not been incarcerated for several months and had stayed out of trouble but he needed information. The moon was half full, just as the whiskey glass in the luxury suite of the nightclub was. Tim fired his line launcher, hitting the modern building just above the highest windows. He climbed up and walked across the tightrope, merely a figure in the darkness. Robin could hear hearty laughs coming from the room.

"So let me get this straight boy, you want to work with me?" Oswald Cobblepot otherwise known as The Penguin asked an unseen figure.

"You mock me but I can help you bird man."

Robin pulled off his hood and cape, his shaved head feeling the brisk winter wind. Leaning over the edge, Robin let himself down over the side, his boots inches away from the glass. He waited.

"You're lucky I even let the likes o'you in 'ere. You stink for a start." Cobblepot said, the single glazed window providing a low-tech replacement for using a high powered, directional microphone.

"Listen to my words bird man, you will never be on top without my assistance. The Batman cometh."

The Penguin took a drag from his cigar, the sauntering smoke making the unknown man cough.

Finally, The Penguin spoke, "You're a mockery of this business. Piss off before I stub this out on your rodent face you little prick."

The reply was fast and harsh sounding, the mystery man was obviously offended, "You say I am the mockery when you are the flightless bird, an overfed midget that has gotten too big for his boots!"

All Robin could hear were screams of pain to which he crashed through the window, the loud music from the nightclub below covering his entrance. The Penguin had been burning the Ratcatcher with his cigar.

"Ah if it isn't the Batman's little mate! I was merely discussing a business proposition with my friend here." The Penguin stated.

"What proposition might that be then?" Robin questioned.

"I have rats in the basement! You can understand, you're a little, filthy rat yourself."

Robin reached his arm behind his back, wrapping his hand around his baton.

"You keep calling me little when it's clear that you're the shortest person in the room. I've met ten year olds taller than you."

The Penguin rushed forward in anger, Robin pulling the baton from behind and hitting the mob boss over his skull. His pained cries as he lay on the floor drowned out Ratcatcher's own whimperings. Drake stepped on Cobblepot's right arm and looked to the Ratcatcher.

"Otis, why do you keep doing this?"

Ratcatcher looked up, his gas mask hiding his pained expression, "Doing what? I only do what I want is best for myself."

Robin sighed and trampled The Penguin's hand instead, "Where's Killer Croc?"

"How should I know? He doesn't work for me any more!"

"Stop lying and tell me." Robin put more pressure on Cobblepot's hand.

"Argh! All right you bastard! He went back down to the sewers. Told me to give him some fresh meat if I needed him to come back."

"Good birdy," Robin said, kicking The Penguin's head.

The Ratcatcher stood in silence, his hands clasped, his breathing under the mask heavy and irregular.

"You can help me here. Where in the sewers is Croc, Otis?"

"I don't go to his area, he told me he would devour me if I even stumbled to his area. My area is my area, his area is his area. I wouldn't disobey him. My rats cannot take him on."

"Okay, okay, calm down Otis," Robin reached to his belt, pulling out a folded map of the sewers. "Show me on here where he is."

The Ratcatcher pointed to the majority of the pipe works, Robin sighed, "Anywhere more precise?"

"No, he roams the sewers as he would his own. Even if you're silent whilst down there, he'll find you."

"Thanks for your co-operation."

Robin jumped on to the window sill, Ratcatcher ran towards him, "Am I not to be imprisoned?"

Turning his head, Robin nodded, "I would take you to the police Otis but you've been a big help tonight, I'll let this incident go."

"Really?" The criminal replied.

"No." Robin dead panned. "Can you not hear the sirens?"

"B-but I helped you! My rats can't live without me!"

The sirens got louder, "I'm sorry Otis. You escaped Arkham, you're a fugitive."

The Ratcatcher fell to his knees and sobbed, The Penguin babbled to himself angrily. Robin leapt on top of the roof and picked his cape up, a small beacon for the police fell from it and he destroyed the device.

"Good job I used that. I had no rat poison."

_**A.N. **_**Thank you for the reviews so far. I really want the villains to shine through as more than just foils for Batman, to make them darker and more realistic. **


End file.
